


A Sorta Fairytale

by dreamingoutloud



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Getting Together, Heroic Rescue, Romance, so cute I can't stand it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingoutloud/pseuds/dreamingoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Pond doesn't believe in fairytales.  The Doctor knows a hundred reasons why she should.  Namely, because he is one.  Breaking all the rules of time travel, he risks everything to show her why she shouldn't give up on love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bit Fairytale Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea forever ago. Originally the story was going to be Cinderella. Then I saw this shirt on one of the t-shirt websites. The Tenth Doctor is tied up and being confronted by Maleficent. So Sleeping Beauty it became.
> 
> Consider this set sometime after Rory is snatched up by the infamous crack.

“You’re being ridiculous, you know.” He only glanced up from the console with his comment, looking unreasonably amused.

In turn, the redhead stood, hands firmly planted on her hips, looking annoyed and bitter and...well, Scottish. She also looked like she wanted to punch him. But that wasn’t entirely new and different. That he was, oddly, a bit used to. Particularly when conversations like this came up.

“It was a harmless bit of flirting,” Amy protested, rolling her eyes almost viciously. He bit back a retort about how they would get stuck that way. “You always get like this. One might think you were jealous.”

The Doctor’s ears tinged pink, but what else could he say? He couldn’t tell her that, in his hearts, she was still engaged to be married to a man who had been swallowed up by the universe. That Rory Williams was still very much a part of his mind and should be in hers. “I am not jealous!” he protested, sounding more like a fifteen year old boy than a man who was pushing a thousand years old. 

No. He wasn’t going to allow this. She wasn’t the boss of him! He ignored her, turning back to his work. ‘Work’ being fiddling with the TARDIS control panel, not that she would know the difference. If it could get them off the subject, he’d be fine with that.

Apparently, along the way, he’d forgotten how very irritable a certain Scot could get. Amy whirled to face him, storming around the console until she could again make eye contact. “We’re not doing this. We’re going to talk about this like mature adults. At least one of us is!”

“Being a mature adult is boring and stupid, who wants to be mature anyway?” Change the subject, change the subject, something, anything. One of these instances he was going to blurt out the truth and not only would she find it impossible to believe, but it would break her heart if and when she did.

She huffed again, anger tinging her voice. “If we’re going to travel together, you have to respect me. I’m an adult, I’m a grown woman, and if I want to hook up with a hot alien, I should be perfectly allowed.”

“You’re twelve!”

“Twenty-one!”

Well, wasn't that just...no. That wasn't possible. Little Amelia Pond was still tiny and precious and okay, she may have aged a couple of years, she certainly wasn't seven now, but honestly. Twenty-one?

Oh. He supposed she _was_ old enough to be getting married. But to Rory, not to some ridiculous bloke from ridiculous planet in the middle of ridiculousania galaxy. He huffed and turned to face her. "Amelia Pond," he began, but she cut him off in her usual biting way.

"I've told you not to call me that," she protested, a blaze in her eyes. 

"It's your name," he reminded her, his tone tinged with annoyance. 

Delicate red eyebrows lifted. "Bit fairytale, don't you think?" she asked, her tone saucy.

And, finally, his anger, his irritation dropped. "What's wrong with fairytales?" he asked. He was watching her carefully. Her answer would tell him so much. A part of him knew he'd broken her all those years ago, not returning when he said he would. He thought she'd moved on, all this time traveling with him. Loving Rory the way she did. Or, at least, he thought she had. But now...well. Maybe losing him had affected her in ways he hadn't considered. It wasn't the best of thoughts.

Amy's guard seemed to lower slightly. Apparently, she hadn't expected his question. "I... They're not real. They give you false expectations. They make little girls think things that just aren't true."

A dark expression crossed the Doctor's face, but a moment later it turned. Instead of bitter and angry, it became resigned. Remorseful. A little nostalgic. And, perhaps, just a little bit content. Amy watched him in confusion, but her stance still said she didn't quite trust what was about to come next. 

"What if I told you," he began, turning back to the TARDIS and pressing a few needed buttons, "that fairytales are all based in fact. That there is truth to nearly every story ever told." Amy scoffed, but he held up a hand, interrupting her train of thought. "No. I mean it. Every princess who's been swept off her feet, every dragon slayed, every spell broken... Every single one is based in fact somewhere, somehow."

Amy watched him out of the corner of her eye. "I'd say you were full of it," she argued, though her voice was wary. He was up to something and she knew him well enough by now to know that. She just had no idea, exactly, what. 

He hesitated only a moment more before turning back to her. "What we're about to do breaks every law of space and time. By rights, we shouldn't even be allowed to do this. But we're going to."

Her eyes widened and her nose scrunched slightly. "We're not going to like...break the universe, are we?" 

Though he laughed, his expression looked doubtful enough to make her pause. "Um. No. Of course not." All right, so they might. If he wasn't very, _very_ careful. But honestly? He was pretty sure it was worth testing every limit of his Time Lord abilities. Making Amelia Pond believe in love again? Absolutely worth it.

"Where are we going?" she questioned, then, giving up her guarded posture and making her way to his side.

"France. Seventeen-thirty."

By that point, she was excited. Though she was trying to still be angry with him, it showed all over her pretty face how eager she was to see what adventure he was dragging her on now. "Why? What's there? And how will that collapse the universe?"

The Doctor's lips turned up in a smile. A slightly pained smile that showed hints of memory behind it. "The story of Sleeping Beauty. I'm about to cross my own timeline."


	2. Rose for a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Amy find their intended targets. It's definitely not what Amy had in mind. If it were possible to confuse her more, well...he had. What do two random love birds have to do with fairytales at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read Chapter 2! Chapter 3 introduces the other two stars of the story and while still a bit short, sets the scene for the depth of the action. Please leave kudos, or better still, comments, as I'm eager for some constructive criticism!

"Now while we're here, you need to do exactly what I say, when I say it," the Doctor advised, looking sternly at his redhaired companion. 

Though he was prepared for a fight, Amy seemed to grasp the severity of the situation. "Why are we here if it's so dangerous?" was the only argument he got. Frankly, compared to what he'd been mentally preparing for, that was nothing. He'd take that. 

She asked a good question. Why was he bringing her back here? Why was he dredging up the past, a past he should have let fade into memory? It was dangerous being here. He could cross the wrong paths or drop the wrong names and parts of the universe could, quite literally, implode on themselves. What did he think he would accomplish by letting her see this story play out?

Then he remembered Rory. Smarter than he looked, that one. Knew on first entrance that the TARDIS was another dimension. A nurse, intellectual in his own right. And so fiercely loyal to his fiance. The woman who, at that moment, didn't even know he had ever existed. That memory deserved to be brought back. She deserved to know. Or at least know how very loved she'd been. This was a woman who had been hurt so many times that she was dark and cynical. And the little girl he'd met didn't deserve that.

He needed her to see this. It was worth it. Worth the risk. Because sometimes, the Doctor took those risks in the name of love. Burnt up suns to say goodbye. Dropped winning lottery tickets off at weddings. Set up ship's mates and rogue time agents. Some people were worth a chance.

"Because you need to, that's why," was all he affirmed, before he cracked the door of the TARDIS open. He'd tried to place himself far enough away to not be obvious should his other self come wandering in that direction. Though he didn't think he had. No, no, he was definitely safe here. Definitely. Safe. "Just don't talk to anyone. Do not mention my name at all. And don't let me talk to anyone either."

Her eyebrows lifted, a smirk on her face. "You need me to stop you?"

A sheepish look crossed his features and he shrugged. "You know me," he replied, referring to his tendency to get involved with anything and everything. "We can't meddle. At all. We could change the course of time, fixed events... My own personal timeline. We make one wrong move, I'll have never met you and you... I actually don't know what'll happen to you. I guess you'll still be at home with that crack in your wall." 

If it was possible, Amy's skin actually grew a bit more pale. "All right," she replied, and the Doctor knew he'd gotten through to her. She never would have given up that easily otherwise. 

He pushed the door the rest of the way open and led her out into a wooded thicket. He heard her intake of breath behind him and glanced over his shoulder with a smile. Admittedly, it even looked like a fairytale setting. The day was beautiful, he remembered that much. Oh, who was he kidding? There wasn't a single moment of that week that he'd forgotten. The clear blue sky, the thick grass the shade of hunter's velvet. A doe and her fawn grazed nearby, only momentarily startled by the pair of humans slipping through the forested area. Several bushes of roses grew nearby and he found himself giving them a wistful look. Those held a few memories. In fact...

"Okay, take cover," he demanded, grabbing Amy by the arm and pulling her into a pile of bushes. She yelped but covered her mouth quickly. Though she didn't fight him on taking cover, she did shoot him with a piercing glare. 

He didn't regret it. He'd found them, but in order for this to work, he and Amy had to stay hidden. Yet they had to be close enough to his intended targets for her to hear the words they exchanged. Placing a finger against his lips, he nodded in the direction of what would look to any bystanders to be a young couple. The dark haired man in the suit and long trenchcoat and the girl wearing more casual jeans and a top that matched the color of her name. And the roses behind them. 

"Oh, would you look at that," the man was saying, and the Doctor winced at how cheesy the line coming was, "a rose for a Rose." Inwardly, the Doctor groaned, but the comment would have been lost on Amy so he didn't even glance in her direction. Best to let her pay attention.

The man plucked a rose off of the bush and tucked it behind the girl's ear, grinning as she blushed and giggled. The apples of her cheeks turned pink and she ducked her head, adjusting the flower before looking back up at him. "Should I be checking for thorns?" she questioned, giving him a sassy look.

"Would I give you a thorn covered flower? What do you take me for? I sneak you off on a French holiday...away from Paris," he added hastily, and the older version of him simply smirked, knowing his reasoning behind that, "and you think I'm going to let you prick yourself with thorns. Honestly, it's as if you don't even know me." But the cheeky grin on his face showed he wasn't actually upset with her, and she proved she wasn't either by reaching out and grabbing his hand. 

The Doctor felt Amy's eyes on him and he turned to look from her to the couple and back to her pointedly. Why was she glaring at him, she was supposed to be paying attention! "It is perfect. Thank you for bringing me. Almost makes up for you attempting to leave Mickey and me behind..." 

The man in the trenchcoat only shrugged, avoiding eyes that, though he was several yards away, the Doctor knew were hazel, a light brown tinged with green and gold. They were lined with makeup that was far too heavy for the girl's pretty features. Had she ever been told that? That she didn't need to wear so much, that she was beautiful as she was? He couldn't remember. And that was hard on him. "I made a mistake. I've apologized. I made it back to you, didn't I? I always will." 

She seemed to be hesitating, then gave the hand in hers a squeeze and started leading the way through to a clearing. "Yet you were more than happy to take off in that other world..." 

The Doctor's eyes shot over at the redhead by his side. There it was. A brief flicker of understanding on Amy's face, followed by confusion. Oh well. She'd get there. 

"Excuse you," the dialog continued, "I came after you, Miss Wanders Off. Jeopardy friendly, that's what you are." And though the pair seemed to be arguing, they were laughing as they walked, still hand in hand.

Once they were out of earshot, Amy straightened, trying to work a kink out of her back. "That's what you brought me all this way to see? Some couple being all cute at each other? Don't get me wrong, they're lovely, I'm sure. But a, they're not a fairytale and b, that's the way all couples act."

The Doctor gave a very pronounced roll of his eyes. "Don't you... Ah, well. There's still more to see. That...well, that I hadn't actually intended to show you. And they're not a couple. Not exactly." 

Amy gave him a very skeptical look that he would have found comical at any other time. "Oh, I'm sure. Friends with benefits, then? Because look at them." 

To his credit, the Doctor looked almost scandalized at the suggestion. "I hardly think 'friends with benefits' is a thing to those two!" he protested. He didn't know why he didn't want Amy to know the identity of the man yet. But he didn't. He couldn't. Probably because she had no idea he could even change his face, let alone so drastically.

Huffing a sigh, Amy merely tilted her shoulders skyward. "All I'm saying is, that doesn't prove anything."

The Doctor watched her for a long moment. Then glanced sideways. There was a shortcut, if he remembered correctly. And they'd have to take it if they were going to find an appropriate hiding place before the other Doctor and Rose got there. The goal was to stay entirely concealed. Fewer questions asked, the better.

Then he remembered something and stopped and turned to look her over. "You're not fooling me, Amelia. You know something just happened." 

For a moment she looked like she wanted to protest the use of her full name again, but she paused. She had witnessed a moment there where she'd wanted to question him. "Are we on France the planet instead of France the country?" she blurted, and while it wasn't entirely what he'd expected, he grinned and shook his head.

"Come along, Pond. We have things to do, people to see, fairytales to witness. See that castle in the distance?" He pointed outwards where the turrets of a tall stone building peeked out from over trees. Her bright blue eyes widened and he grinned. "That's where our story truly begins. Let's go. And remember..."

"I know, I know," she interrupted. "Keep out of sight and don't say a word."


	3. Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and the Doctor listen in as Rose and...well, the Doctor meet three women who set the stage for our fairytale to truly begin! Their familiar names make all three people in question pause.

How did she always end up in these scenarios? Well. No, that was a stupid question, wasn't it? It was because of the Doctor. From the moment she'd run towards the TARDIS, she'd been winding up in situations like this one. Awkwardly trying to explain who they were without breaking the whole of time.

Not that that ever slowed him down. But she tried to be subtle, anyway.

Rose offered the sisters a small smile, her cheeks red. "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to intrude. I'm Rose Tyler. That's the Doctor," she offered, nodding in the direction of an inquisitive Doctor who was inspecting his surroundings and occasionally murmuring 'fascinating!' and 'how is this even possible?'. "He's...very interested in your work."

Because the three older women in front of her were, for all intents and purposes, far too advanced for the time they'd found themselves in. It was a bit like stumbling over the ancient Egyptians, or the Mayans. For the time period, they were ahead of everyone else. Indoor plumbing, something that strangely resembled modern electricity, even what seemed to be a radio of sorts. It played nature sounds rather than music, but it was there and it functioned and it was nearly impossible for the Doctor to grasp why.

The eldest sister stepped forward while the youngest seemed to be watching the Doctor suspiciously. "I'm Flora," she greeted the pair. "This is my sister, Fauna, and that's..." The youngest, still well into her fifties by Rose's best guess, was now directly behind the Doctor, following his every step. "Well. That's Merryweather." Rose's eyebrows lifted and the Doctor stopped short, causing Merryweather to stumble into him. His head whipped around, causing his dark hair to flop in his face before it somehow righted itself. 

"What'd you do that for?" Merryweather asked, her voice not even hiding her irritation. 

The Doctor glanced in Rose's direction but she widened her eyes, desperately trying to communicate that he was not to say a word about a tale that wouldn't be written for years. Particularly since they shared the names from a Disney movie and how did you even explain movies? 

Well. It might actually have been a bit easier with these three. 

"I. Sorry. It's a pleasure to meet all three of you. I...may I ask how you built this?" The Doctor waved at the device they were using for refrigeration. One that looked, suprisingly, like Rose's refrigerator at home. Or one of the four on the TARDIS.

While he and Flora went into a rather deep and intense discussion on how to build a refrigeration unit (which, of course, the Doctor knew how to do, and seemed more than a little impressed that these elderly women did as well), Rose took a seat offered by Fauna. The woman laid out a bowl and a pot of soup. "Please, take some. I always make too much and these two never eat enough. Though you wouldn't know it to look at Merryweather." 

"I heard that," the plump woman called back from her spot by the oven.

"We really do appreciate you asking us in," Rose commented, smiling. Even if they didn't resemble three fairies, they were brilliant. The fact that they did just made her grin more. She caught the Doctor's eye and, despite herself, she felt her cheeks flushing. He'd been giving her that look a lot more lately. In some ways she wished he wouldn't. It felt...off, somehow. Perhaps she was still just bitter that he seemed to find a girl to snog on every voyage they went on. 

Yet it was never her.

Shaking herself, she sipped at the most delicious soup she'd ever tasted. "This is lovely," she remarked, smiling around her spoon as she drank more. It warmed her, tasting of curry and mint. Spices she was relatively sure pre-Revolutionary France shouldn't have had regular access to. Another curiosity.

"You're most welcome, love. It's nice to see people happy around here." 

Well, that sparked her interest. Rose sat up straighter. The Doctor could have his technology. The people, that was Rose's thing. "Oh? It seemed like a peaceful sort of place when we were walking through. Is everyone unhappy here?"

Merryweather came to join them at the table. She seemed more eager to talk than her sister. Fauna's eyes had gone dark and her face dropped. Merryweather, however, wore a gossipy expression, her eyes glinting with mischief. "We have a fourth sister, you see." 

That...wasn't in any version of the movie she'd seen. "What does that have to do with the town being unhappy?" Rose asked, leaning in further. She felt a presence behind her and the familiar fragrance reached her nose even before she felt the comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Maleficent," the Doctor's voice rang behind her. "The fourth sister. Would her name happen to be Maleficent?" 

All three sisters froze. Fauna actually looked up as if she were expecting the sorceress to storm into the room right at that moment. But she wasn't a sorceress. Not really. That was the stuff of storybooks, children's films. This was real life.

Wasn't it?

"You know her?" Flora asked, eyeing the Doctor curiously. She was looking around the kitchen and it only took a moment for Rose to figure out that she was deciding on a weapon. Not looking for one. No, the way those eyes glanced from item to item, she'd already chosen several potential objects. It was deciding which would be the most effective. 

Quickly, she interjected. "We know _of_ her," she insisted, communicating with her eyes to the Doctor who only nodded. He knew what she knew. 

"It's really quite terrible," Fauna remarked, sounding for all the world like her heart was breaking. Maybe it was. If Maleficent was truly her sister, then that would certainly explain it. Someone who was, quite honestly, family, becoming as evil as the name implied? But it couldn't be the same one. But what were the odds? Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather? Maleficent? The thoughts kept racing through Rose's mind while the sisters continued their story.

"When we...moved here," Flora began, and neither Rose nor the Doctor missed the pause in her words, "Maleficent didn't settle well. She didn't enjoy our neighbors or the royalty. She..well, she took it out on a few people. She left us behind. We're not even sure where she is now, to be honest." 

"No one in the kingdom likes her much, really." Fauna chimed in, and Rose forced back a giggle. It was the best wording ever. If the Maleficent being described was anything like the DIsney villain, 'not very much' was the understatement of the century.

The Doctor's face settled thoughtfully, and Rose leaned back to look at him. Sometimes, she knew what he was thinking almost as well as he did. And others, his face was a mystery, written with thoughts and logic and things she couldn't dream of keeping up with. Now, she had a vague idea. And it worried her a little. "What if we could help?" he questioned. "Has anyone tried just talking to her?"

Rose swallowed back a groan. Of course her Doctor would want to speak to the big scary evil of this world. Because why not, right? "Maybe we should just let her be," she began, but the fairies...er, sisters jumped in. "Could you? It could be dangerous. She can be a bit...violent," Fauna declared.

"A bit?" Merryweather interjected. "That's putting it mildly. The last time someone tried to talk to her she--"

"Well, then!" the Doctor declared, reaching for Rose's hand and pulling her to her feet. "Thank you for the hospitality ladies, we'll be off. If we run into your sister, if we do find her, we'll see what we can do, yeah?" 

The women said their goodbyes, Merryweather a bit more warily than her older sisters. It was several minutes of walking before the Doctor stopped, turned to Rose, and lifted his eyebrows.

"Aliens?" she asked, her face breaking into a grin.

"Definitely aliens. Can you believe it? Sleeping Beauty!" His grin matched hers easily, and he picked her up, twirling her around. 

***

"That...doesn't mean anything," Amy began, but she looked shocked. "I...they're fairies. They're those bloody fairies. But they're not! They can't be. And Maleficent?"

The Doctor grinned, rocking back on his heels and fiddling with his braces. "Is that right? I hadn't noticed."

Amy wasn't fooled, though. Not entirely. She turned on him, giving a glare. "She called him Doctor. Are there two of you out there?" 

His face grew a bit sheepish, his cheeks turning pink. "Not...exactly. Anyway, come on, now, more to see!"

Delicate red eyebrows lifted as Amy looked him over. "That wasn't it? That wasn't the proof I needed?"

With a snort, the Doctor wrinkled up his face. "No, Amelia Pond. that was most certainly not the proof you needed. That was barely the start of the proof you needed. We've only just scratched the surface of our tale. I do believe we have a Christening to attend."


	4. A Christening and a Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose knows how this part goes. And she doesn't know if she can sit back and watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even know the queen in Sleeping Beauty HAD a name! But Wiki adventures say she does, so on we go.

Rose loved playing dress up in the TARDIS' wardrobe. The Doctor was more often than not content to take on any time or place in whatever suit he was wearing and his signature trenchcoat. And while Rose didn't necessarily mind wearing what she was wearing, it had made for some awkward moments in the past.

Besides. When else was an Estate girl like herself going to get to wear a silk gown from the seventeen hundreds? Though she knew the dress she was wearing was standard for the nobility of the time and not all that lavish, really, she still felt like some sort of princess out of a story book. And, she supposed, she was in a story book here, wasn't she? Sleeping Beauty's fairy godmothers were actually aliens? And, moreso, they actually existed? As long as she'd been traveling with the Doctor, she still sometimes questioned the impossible. Now was one of those times.

She gave one last twirl in front of the mirror before slipping out of the wardrobe and down the hall towards the waiting Time Lord. All the fretting over dresses and shoes and playing with her hair was worth it for the look on his face when he saw her. She was, for an instant, transported to Victorian Cardiff and a different Doctor entirely. The way his eyes widened in surprise and his jaw dropped. She'd done well, she knew. A light blush ran across her cheeks and she ducked her head with a shy smile. "Is it alright? I wasn't sure about the color." Pink had been the color of choice for a much younger Rose, and she'd since moved on to an appreciation of blues and greens. But this particular dress was the color of a sun tinged horizon as night began to take hold and she couldn't turn it down. Even if it did bring out all the 'pink and yellow' the Doctor often teased her about. 

For a moment he simply continued to stare at her, and she placed her fists against her hips and glared. At that, he cracked up laughing and her lips finally turned back up into a smile. "You look..." She waited. Her head tilted, watching him. 'Lovely', maybe. 'Beautiful' he'd used before. What came out was not what she'd expected. "Breathtaking." 

The word caused her to freeze. It wasn't like him to be quite so complimentary, even when prompted. But a moment later, her blush increased and her smile widened. That wide smile with her teeth showing and just the tip of her tongue peeking out. The one that always received a cheeky grin in return. She wasn't let down this time, either. "Thank you," she said, offering him her hand. "Shall we, Sir Doctor? You're looking rather dashing yourself." For once, he had foregone what may as well have been his uniform. He was actually decked out in period wear, looking like everyone else was likely to. Only ten times more handsome. Not that she said that. But she almost wished she could convince herself to.

The castle was unlike anything she could remember seeing in their travels. It really was a fairytale castle, all turrets and stone walls and even a moat with a draw bridge. It caused her to halt in her steps, nearly stepping out of one of her shoes and causing a whole other fairytale story to come to life. The Doctor's hand on her elbow steadied her. "It is a bit much, isn't it?" he asked, sounding unimpressed. Her eyebrows lifted at him and he laughed. "Sorry. Suppose I'm used to...better." Rose merely rolled her eyes, but tucked his arm closer to her just the same. Frankly, they didn't know what they were about to get into. If Maleficent really existed, if she was really as angry as the sisters implied, then anything could be about to happen.

The Doctor flashed the psychic paper at the entrance to the castle. "Invitation for Sir Doctor and Dame Rose?" he said confidently, and as always, Rose had to hide her giggle. She'd never know how the psychic paper worked: he'd never actually tried it on her. But it fascinated her every single time, especially when the guard on duty would glance it over, give a nod, and wave them on in. Even when the paper looked nothing like the invitations everyone else was carrying. 

The ballroom was enchanting and Rose couldn't help but be swept up in the excitement. So many beautiful gowns and creative forms of light. Some she recognized as the work of the non-fairies. That made sense, she supposed. If they were eventually to be the newborn baby's godmothers, they would have to be close to the King and Queen. She tried to spot them in the crowd of well-wishers for the baby Aurora, but couldn't find them among the sea of people. If the story were to even slightly resemble the tale she knew, however, they had to be there at some point. That's just how it worked.

"Question," she asked the Doctor as he guided her through the ballroom. "If Maleficent does show up... What, exactly, are we doing? Are we...you know...letting events unfold?"

The look she got in return was all the answer she needed and she sighed. "We'll see how events unfold, how does that sound?" he asked eagerly. Well. She supposed if she was in the middle of a legit fairytale, she'd rather be a part of it than just a bystander. Besides, it was all a part of traveling with the Doctor.

She almost protested. Almost. But then his hand was at her waist and he was sweeping her up into the dance the others around them were doing. Palm to palm, twirling and dipping and she had no idea what she was doing, but she didn't much care. Not when he was taking such great care with her, to guide her and show her the rather complicated steps. Dance had always been something Rose exceled at, however. Even as a small child, though her mum hadn't been able to afford actual lessons for her, she'd loved leading the other girls in the neighborhood into dance routines and such. So she picked up the steps quickly and soon, the pair had gathered a crowd to watch. 

What Rose didn't know, what even the Doctor couldn't see, was what a stunning pair they made. 

When they finally paused, they noticed the group gathered around them. The entire time they'd only been caught up in each other. Rose looked around wide-eyed, then blushed. The Doctor merely grinned, taking his companion's hand and leading her from the dance floor. "Seems we've made a bit of a show of ourselves," he teased, and she simply laughed, nestling into his side. Their behavior was probably entirely inappropriate for the time period, but somehow they'd never seemed to care. And she loved it. And it hadn't gotten her beheaded yet, right?

Yet. Another chill ran down her spine, remembering the real reason they were there. 

The Doctor grabbed them both a glass of something sweet and sparkly that didn't taste like champagne but definitely wasn't wine and she wasn't quite brave enough to ask what it was. Rose was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. They'd called too much attention to themselves. And then a familiar and surprisingly comforting figure made her way through the crowd towards them. 

"I was wondering if we'd see you two here!" Fauna said brightly, giving the pair a little curtsy. Amused, Rose gave the best curtsy she could manage. To Rose's surprise, the Doctor gave a deep and rather impressive bow. She held back her giggle, though. Honestly, she found it rather...well, appealing, at the very least. If not entirely too sexy for words. "Have you been presented to the King and Queen yet?"

"King...Stefan?" Rose attempted, and the Doctor coughed to hide his laugh. But Fauna only lit up, nodding. "And Queen Leah. It seems they're both very excited to meet you!"

At that, the Doctor's expression sobered. "Is that right?" he questioned, his arm coming to rest protectively around Rose's waist. Unconsciously, she leaned into his side. "Why's that?"

Fauna didn't seem at all perturbed, however. "Oh, we've told them all about you two. And of course, the scene the two of you just made. Don't you look beautiful, Rose?" 

Though she exchanged a slightly anxious glance with the Doctor, Rose couldn't help but smile and murmur her thanks to the older woman. Considering the way the sisters seemed to live as peasants, she looked stunning. "Are Flora and Merryweather here as well?" she asked, loosening the death grip she'd had on the Doctor's arm but not releasing him entirely. Just in case.

"Oh, they're about. Probably chatting with the king and queen. Come, join me. I can't wait for them to meet you. Everyone wants to know more about you." 

Though they followed in step behind their new friend, Rose still felt a nervous chill go through her. "Should we be doing this?" she whispered up to the Doctor. 

He leaned in, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "We'll be fine. They probably just want to say hello. The fair...the sisters are friends of theirs. And now we're their friends. So..." 

"So they just want to introduce us," Rose finished for him, but she was still a bit nervous. 

And yet, when she stood, presented to the king and queen, she couldn't help beaming. Fauna seemed to be almost glowing and she motioned over to Flora and Merryweather, who were standing near an elaborate, golden crib. "We've made friends, your majesties! May I present Sir Doctor of TARDIS and Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. That's in England." 

The Doctor's expression could only be described as a smirk, but Rose never tired of meeting royalty. She curtsied deeply, concentrating on not toppling over in the complicated gown she was wearing. "Your majesties," she offered, then her eyes darted towards the Doctor's for approval. Sometimes she was known to mess things like this up. Like with Queen Victoria, for instance. 

Instead of scolding her, however, he had a look in his eyes. That one she'd been getting so often lately. Pride, definitely but something more. "King Stefan," he offered, turning his attention back to the couple seated on the thrones in front of them. "Queen Leah." He bowed at each in turn, and then came to rest a hand on Rose's arm. Just close enough to show a hint of protectiveness, no matter what was about to happen, but not intimate enough to be deemed inappropriate by the standards of the time they'd found themselves in. 

And just close enough, considering the circumstances, to set Rose's heart racing. 

"The sisters have spoken highly of you both," the King began, and though his voice was low, it was deep and booming and dripped of royalty. "And may we introduce our daughter, Aurora." 

Flora lifted the baby from the crib and Rose couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped. The baby truly was perfect. There was a cap of light blonde hair on her head and her skin was smooth and flawless and the lightest peach in color. The apples of her cheeks contained a rosy hue and, despite her tender age and the flurry of activity around her, she seemed to be smiling. She couldn't have been more than a month or two old, but already she seemed to radiate grace and beauty and the glow a princess should have. 

"We've chosen the three sisters as her godparents. Each has promised her protection," Queen Leah said softly, coming to Flora's side. Rose wasn't entirely sure why they were being told all of this. Did the new parents fear herself and the Doctor? Were they setting up some sort of boundary? 

King Stefan answered her unasked question, turning to them. "We're hoping, given the things we've heard about you two, that you'll give your blessings to the baby as well."

The Doctor exchanged a glance with Rose. She could read so much in his expression. The royal couple knew more about the sisters than they would likely ever let on to the public. And, it seemed, the sisters had figured out at least a hint of the Doctor's and Rose's secrets. "I don't know that it would do much good," he admitted. 

"Oh, do it," Merryweather encouraged. "Flora already gave her grace and Fauna gave her beauty." 

Rose did everything she could to hide the look of surprise on her face. "How?" she asked, eyeing the women. "I mean... It's just a thing, right? Your own personal wishes for the baby?"

The Doctor shot her a warning look, but the sisters all nodded. "Yes, of course. What did you think it was, magical wishes or something?" Flora insisted, her eyes narrowing. Rose wasn't stupid. She knew that was the one she needed to watch out for. 

Rose shook her head furiously, and in order to diffuse the situation, the Doctor stepped forward, looking kindly at the baby in Flora's arms. He seemed to be communicating with his eyes, the way he often did with Rose. She watched him curiously and he finally looked up, meeting the gaze of first Stefan, and then Leah. "Baby Aurora, I'd like to bless you with the cleverness you'll need to make it in a turbulent world and become a wise and kind ruler." He then pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead and Rose could swear her heart stopped for a moment. 

"Rose?" Merryweather asked, nodding towards the baby.

"Oh, I don't know..." Rose protested, but the Doctor urged her forward. She paused, thinking. She knew, as a woman, she'd be expected to give something like kindness or gentleness. That just wasn't her, though. She'd just decided on empathy, especially if the baby would someday rule a kingdom, when the lights began to flicker.

And, as someone who'd seen the movie at least a dozen times, Rose knew what was coming next. She shot a glare at Merryweather. This was supposed to be her part, not Rose's. Everyone knew that.

The sorceress was just as initmidating in person as she'd been in the movies. Only Rose didn't have the ability to duck away and hide behind the sofa as she did when watching the film as a child. Instead, she moved to stand beside the Doctor, Flora, and the tiny baby. Her chin lifted defiantly and she stared the woman down.

Maleficent--because there was truly no one else it could have been--eyed the group standing around the cradle. "What a merry band of protectors our dear little princess has," she nearly purred. Her voice was smooth and sinister and Rose felt the temperature in the room drop. Though now that she knew, or at least suspected, the truth about Maleficent's sisters, she didn't doubt that it was physically possible. 

"King Stefan," she continued, stepping closer, addressing the royal couple. "And his precious queen. How rude of you not to invite me to your gathering." 

"I told them to invite her," Merryweather hissed under her breath, and both Rose and the Doctor silenced her with a 'look'. 

"You know why you're not welcome here, Maleficent," the king's voice boomed. "Leave now, or we'll have you removed."

There was no genuine mirth in the laugh. "I'd like to see you try." She stepped forward, then, raising her hand and easily preventing a handful of soldiers from coming any closer. The Doctor's eyes widened and Rose knew he was trying to figure out how she'd done it. "I still have to give my gift to the baby."

Though she'd told herself they wouldn't interfere, though she was absolutely terrified of the cold, furious look in the woman's eyes, Rose knew what came next. And she couldn't. She couldn't allow that tiny baby to be cursed. "No!" she yelped, and she heard the Doctor's deep, low groan beside her. 

The woman turned to face her, and for a brief moment, it felt like she and Rose were the only ones in the room. The hushed whispers of the citizens of the kingdom went silent and she couldn't even hear the controlled breathing of the Time Lord beside her. All she heard was her own heart racing and pushing the blood through her veins, pounding in her ears. All she could see were green eyes, almost snake-like in appearance, and a sneer that was meant to resemble a smile.

"And who are you, to tell me what I will and will not be gifting the new princess?" Maleficent asked, looking Rose over. "You're not like these people, are you? You've come from far away. And yet you're willing to stand and defend a princess you've never met before today." Her head cocked, and Rose pulled her shoulders higher, trying not to show how badly she was shaking. What had she done? "Then you will accept responsibility for the curse on the baby." 

Rose's eyes narrowed. She could only hope to throw off the woman with twisting what knowledge she had. "Yes, I'm certain. On her sixteenth birthday, spindle, finger pricks, deep sleeps, we get it." The Doctor only groaned again, but he had stepped up to take Rose's side. 

Mission accomplished. Maleficent did look puzzled. Her eyebrows lifted and she eyed Rose. She could feel the Doctor wanting to intervene next to her but she mentally pleaded with him to let her handle this. If anyone was going to take the fall it needed to be her.

"On her sixteenth birthday, she will indeed prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. And yes, she'll die. And anyone...and I do mean anyone who interrupts her, will fall into an eternal slumber." 

Oops. That wasn't how that was supposed to go at all. 

With a puff of dark smoke, the woman disappeared. The lights went back to normal and Rose turned towards the Doctor. "I guess 'I'm sorry', would be a bit weak?"

He simply buried his face in his hand. "Now what the hell do we do?"

***

Amy's eyes were wide from the back of the room. She almost didn't believe what she'd just witnessed. The ball had seemed so exciting and thrilling and fun. And now? Had that just happened? Had she really just seen... 

"Maleficent," the Doctor mumured from her side. "Yes, she's real. Yes, she did just curse a newborn. And, apparently, a London woman from the early 2000s." As if he didn't know. As if he couldn't still feel the woman's breath on his skin. Or the girl who'd been cursed. 

"Why don't they just slip away?" she asked, turning to drag the Doctor away where she could ask questions without worrying about running into the young couple who apparently couldn't see them. For fear of tearing apart time and all. "Why don't they just leave in their TARDIS?" She hadn't entirely put all of the puzzle pieces together. But she was getting there.

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Because that's not Rose Tyler's way. And, I suppose, it isn't his, either." He led the way through the castle gates, knowing he had plenty of time. The non-couple would be spending the night at the castle. "Come on, let's get back to the TARDIS for the night. We've got about sixteen years to get ahead and I don't know about you, but I could use some rest."

**Author's Note:**

> I know the intro chapter is really short, but it's just a lead in! They'll get longer from here, I promise. :)


End file.
